Teen Love
by CharmedAli
Summary: Response to Challenge 37 on www.geocities.comsjchallenge more info inside


Teen Love

Response to Challenge 37

SG-1 go to a planet and get turned into teenagers. Funny, drama, up to you, may have return of Mini!Jack. Bonus: Something happens between Sam and Jack and she gets pregnant and it carries on when she gets older

Criteria: Must have Sam and Jack teenage romance. They have to be turned back. If you take up the bonus, the baby can't die

Challenge from 

SG-1 arrived through the gate and looked around to a completely teen world. They heard a bell and followed the daily routine of school and began class, at the end of the day Sam and Jack walked together to the dance academy

"Hey Sam, Hey Jack" said a girl

"Hey Lizzy, How's it going?" Sam asked

"Pretty good, you gonna dance today Jack?"

"Nope, as usual I'm just gonna watch my beautiful Sam" he said kissing her tenderly

"You are so lucky mate" Lizzy said, they were about to walk into the academy when Teal'c came running up to them

"MajorCarter, O'Neill, we must go back to Earth, I have discovered the Stargate"

"Would you drop this Earth rubbish?"

"We have been turned into Teenagers on a foreign planet and we must leave immediately"

"Whatever T" Jack said "Come on babe" he said slipping his arm around Sam's waist and leading her into the academy. Teal'c walked off exasperated and began to search for Daniel.

Sam danced with Lizzy every weekday afternoon, Ballet and Contemporary on Monday, Ballroom on Tuesday, Jazz/Funk on Wednesday, Hip Hop on Thursday, Tap on Friday and on Saturdays Jack convinced her to go sailing with him. Jack loved to watch her dance, she was so beautiful, no matter what style she danced. He began thinking about what Teal'c had said; he had said stuff about space travel earlier that day and then went on to say he wasn't affected by this world because he had a symbiote or something. He went back to watching the dance class through the window and Sam, he really wanted to marry her but they weren't allowed. The ballet class finished and they started contemporary dance, Jack couldn't tell the difference but he enjoyed watching Sam non-the less. When Sam finished she came out with her bag and gave Jack a quick kiss

"Hey" she said

"How was class?"

"Great, my ballroom partner for tomorrow can't come, can you please fill in?" Jack looked into her beautiful eyes and couldn't resist

"Maybe just this once until you can find someone else"

"Thank you baby," she said kissing him lightly

"Come on let's go home" he said, they walked back to the house they lived in, Sam was permitted to live with Jack in this house so long as they were together as soon as they broke up Sam had to go and live in the communal girls house and Jack the boys. They did what homework they had and Sam started to make dinner.

"Mmm, smells good baby," said Jack wrapping his arms around her and kissing the back of her neck and rubbing his hands over her body

"Thanks, but, wait for dessert" she said taking his hands off her and grinning, pulling herself away from his tantalising body and focusing on the dinner.

After dinner Sam pushed Jack into the bedroom and shut the door. She then proceeded in removing his shirt and kissing him passionately she ran her arms over his six-pack and toned torso and said

"I don't know why you don't dance"

"What ever" he said too occupied with her

Over the next few weeks, Jack went to ballroom classes and actually participated and Sam started to get sick Jack was beginning to worry so he took her to the doctors one day where they did many tests on her and promptly sent them home saying they will call with the results tomorrow.

Teal'c had decided on a plan, he had discovered the Stargate and was going to kidnap Daniel, Jack and Sam and drag them through the gate if he had to, he had been conversing with General Hammond and he decided that it was the only option.

The phone began to ring in Sam and Jack's house

"Sam Cater"

"Hello Miss Cater, it is DR. Gardener here, I would like to congratulate you, your test results show that you are pregnant"

"UH, wow, thanks DR. Gardener"

"No problem, see you soon"

"Bye"

"Who was that?" Jack asked

"The Doctor"

"Well?"

"Let's sit down shall we?"

"Uh, Ok" They walked over to the sofa and Sam blurted

"I'm pregnant"

"Uh, Wow"

"Yeah"

"Let's go for a walk"

"Uh, Ok" Sam got up and followed Jack outside, almost instantly they felt a strange electric shock and everything went black. The next thing they knew was they were back in the SGC and they remembered everything.

"UH OH" said Jack

"Mmm yes" said Janet, when Jack was lying down she looked a lot more threatening that the petite doctor that she was "Explanation" she demanded Jack looked at her puzzled and Janet pointed to Sam

"Alien Influence?"

"Yeah Ok" she said scowling Janet walked over to Sam

"How are you feeling?"

"Good"

"I must say congratulations are in order," Sam gasped

"No"

"You knew?"

"We found out on the planet but at the time I didn't know who I was, if you know what I mean, from the experience of being turned into teenagers"

"I see, how are you going to tell the General?"

"I wouldn't have a clue, we'll do it together," she said

"Any way, congratulations"

"Thank you Janet, by the way, how far along am I?"

"About a month"

"Thanks"

Janet walked off and found Daniel, who had no trouble and like the rest of them were leaving very soon. Jack walked over to Sam who was still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Are you OK with this?" he asked

"If you're asking if I wanna keep this baby the answer is yes, I don't know if I am OK, I am scared stiff" Jack put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek lightly

"Don't worry I will be here for you" and he was, the early morning sickness sessions, the ultrasounds, everything.

(Sam is now 8 months pregnant)

Sam and Jack were sitting at home enjoying dinner when Sam felt a pang in her stomach

"Jack" she said wearily

"What is it?"

"There's something wrong, it hurts" she said bending over slightly, Jack jumped up and helped her up, come on, let's get you to Frasier, he rushed her into the infirmary to fine almost nobody there, he put Sam on a bed and knocked on Janet's door she came to the door almost instantly but he couldn't help but notice she was a little flushed and closed the door behind her

"Yes Colonel"

"Sam's in labour"

"But it's too soon"

"I know" Janet immediately ran around gathering Supplies

"Has your water broken Major?"

"No" she said through gritted teeth, Janet put an IV in her arm and said,

"That should stop the contractions, let me know if it doesn't. It seems to me like you are in false labour, just relax for me" but in five minutes Sam's pain hadn't gone away

"I think your little one is a bit too eager to show their face, we better get you into delivery" Said Janet

"What? But it is too soon"

"I know Major but there is nothing I can do" she removed the IV and wheeled Sam into the delivery room where she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl

"Congratulations it's a girl" Janet wrapped her up and handed her to Sam "What's her name Sam?

"Elizabeth Grace O'Neill"

"Really?" Asked Jack

"Really really" she said kissing him Janet left them for a moment and returned to her office

"What was that about?" said Daniel

"Oh, Sam came in, she was in false Labour but we couldn't stop it so she had a girl, there wasn't enough time to come and get anybody"

"Wow"

"Yeah" Janet said before they resumed their make out session they had been occupied in before

"Sam, I wanted to give this to you before" Jack said pulling out a small velvet box "You know I hate speeches let alone mushy ones but I love you, please marry me"

"Yes, of course" Jack opened the box and slid a simple gold ring with a diamond onto her finger and Kissed her lightly on the top of the head.

A/N: Ok folks that is all it was just meant to be a one shot so there you have it!


End file.
